Apenas uma fantasia
by kashiri chan
Summary: O time 7  e convocado para um teste especial com Jiraya.Todos estao confusos mais o que de ruim pode sair disso?    'Eu JAMAIS sairia dali vestido daquele jeito'  Especial para dai chan e cristiane chan ONE SHOT


**Apenas uma fantasia...**

Mais um dia amanhecia em Konoha. O sol brilhando,os pássaros nos ninhos e um habitual ninja de cabelos loiros andando e gritando na orelha dos seus dois companheiros de time por causa da sua(constante) animação.

Naruto:AAAA O QUE SERÀ QUE O JIRAYA SENSEI TEM DE TÃO IMPORTANTE COM A GENTEEE!Serà que è um treino de alguma técnica proibida?Serà alguma informação importante?WAAA.-Naruto gritava pulando a cada passo enquanto os seus dois companheiros apenas observavam com uma gota.

Ambos de maneira diferente, de maneira assustada e confusa,e Sasuke indiferente e se controlando o Maximo que podia para não dar um murro naquele idiota no mesmo instante.

Sasuke:Cala logo a boca dobe!Do jeito que o Jiraya è,o mais provável è que ele nos ensine strip-tease ao envès de técnicas novas.-Sasuke disse com a maior naturalidade e frieza,enquanto deixava uma Sakura corada,e um Uzumaki pensativo._"È...o sasuke teme tem razão...mas não deve fosse ela chamaria sò a Sakura.O/O"_

Naruto:Okee...Mas deixa pra la...VAMOS LOGOO.-E saiu puxando os companheiros para a torre no centro da vila.

Sakura:Uou,que lugar enorme!

Naruto:Vamos là!O velho deve estar no escritório.

Sasuke:Hn.

Sakura:u.u

Entrando no escritório avistaram o velho sannin de cabelos brancos,sorrindo maroto como sempre,e também viram que não eram os únicos no local.

Naruto:HINATA?O que você està fazendo aqui?-Naruto perguntou berrando ainda mais alto,fazendo a garota de olhos perolados corar para um vermelho escarlate.

Hinata:O o..hayo...Na...naruto...-kun.-Ela disse baixinho.

Sakura:Jiraya,pode ir falando,porque você nos chamou,e porque a hinata chan està aqui?

Jiraya:Bom...pra começar vocês estão aqui porque Tsunade me permitiu ter um treino psicològico especial com vocês,isso sem duvida irà ajuda-los nas missões.E a Hinata està aqui porque pensei que o treino seria útil para ela também-E deu um sorriso sarcástico.

Sasuke:Mas por que sò ela e não o time todo?-Sasuke perguntou desconfiado das intenções do sannin.

Jiraya:Oras,por que o teste seria útil _especialmente_ para ela! –E sem que ninguém notasse olhou discretamente para Naruto.

Sakura revirou os olhos

Sakura:Bom então vamos logo com isso!

Jiraya:Que bom que estão empolgados!-Disse dando agora um sorriso malicioso.

Naruto:PERA AÌ SEU VELHO PERVERTIDO!O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER COM A GENTEE?-"_Pensa que eu não notei o sorrisinho?_"

Jiraya:Acalme-se teste irà te ajudar muito no futuro.

Naruto:Sèèèrio?Que bom!Por que eu aceito qualquer coisa que me faça virar hokage mais cedo!-O loiro disse dando um sorriso que Sasuke classificou como "sorriso de baka".

Jiraya:Bem,agora vamos là!-Disse andando em direção a uma sala grande e bege que parecia um provador daqueles desfiles de moda oficiais.

Sakura:Mas o que significa isso?

Jiraya:Vocês na verdade irão praticar um treino vestidos com roupas especiais.-Ele sorriu de novo.

Sasuke:Que roupas?

Jiraya:Vocês vão ver.São roupas especiais.E nem pensem em não participar do teste por causa das roupas porque a Tsunade me deu a garantia de que nenhum de vocês amarelaria por isso.

Sasuke e Naruto:COMO ASSIM AMARELAR?-Gritaram em uní quem aquele idiota pensava que era?

vão se e Naruto vão pra esquerda,là tem dois provadores.E vocês duas o provador de vocês è à antes,vocês quatro assinem aqui.

Sasuke:Por que?

Jiraya:Eu preciso do nome e assinatura de vocês para fazer o registro de que fizeram o teste.-E então depois que os quatro assinaram os meninos foram se trocar.

Mas de repente Sakura,antes de entrar no provador exclamou.

Sakura:Como vamos saber se você não vai nos espionar?-Apontou o dedo para o velho,acusadora.

Tsunade:Calminha aì,se ele tentar algo shizune vai leva-lo para o hospital dentro de uma caixa de fósforos.

Hinata:Tsunade sama?Então você autorizou mesmo o teste?

è(e sempre serà) um bêbado pervertido mas teve uma única idéia decente na vida.-Disse ela com uma cara meio embirrada que dizia pelo que Sakura percebeu"eu queria ter tido a idéia que ele teve.".Mas fazer o que.È sò uma impressão não è?

Então por que tinha a sensação de que isso não iria prestar?

Logo pegou a sacola que Tsunade estendeu a ela e foi se trocar junto com a Hyuuga.

**No provador masculino...**

Naruto:EROOO SENNIN!QUE PORRA DE ROUPA È ESSA?-Naruto gritava apontando para a sacola em suas mãos.

Jiraya:O que?-Perguntou inocentemente.

Naruto:Oras,não se faça de roupa è essa?

Jiraya:Se você não percebeu è porque deve estar cego porque està mais do que obvio que è um guaxinin.

Naruto:EU SEI QUE È UM GUAXININ SEU DESGRAÇADO MAS POR QUE È QUE EU VOU USAR UMA ROUPA DE GUAXININ!

Jiraya:Eu avisei que vocês usariam uma roupa especial não avisei?

Sasuke:Mas nòs pensamos que fossem armaduras ou algo assim não fantasias de animais!-Dizia um Sasuke revoltado.

Jiraya:Bom,se eu fosse vocês eu colocaria,porque a Tsunade està la fora e eu prometi que daria a ela os resultados do teste então è melhor que se vistam antes que ela perca a paciência ou que o meu estoque de sakê acabe.-Ele disse se retirando.

Sasuke e Naruto se encararam.

Sasuke:È melhor colocarmos logo pra acabar com isso.-Ele disse entrando no provador,e vendo o loiro o ,ninguém queria ir para o hospital por causa de um soco(ultra-mega-blaster-sônico)da hokage.

Afinal,era uma apenas uma fantasia certo?Que mal haveria nisso?Certo seria humilhante mas acho que dessa vez o senso de sobrevivência falou mais alto.

E também ele havia visto a fantasia do Naruto.A sua com certeza não seria pior.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Certo,agora era **JAMAIS** sairia daquele provador com aquela roupa.

Jiraya:Anda Sasuke!O Naruto já està aqui!-O sannin gritou.

Maldito.

Sem duvida ele colocou aquela fantasia de propósito.

Naruto:ANDA TEME!EU NÃO VOU PAGAR ESSE MICO SOZINHO!-Naruto gritava batendo como um louco na prota do provador de Sasuke.-Vai!Não pode estar pior que a minha!

Podia sim Naruto.

Podia e estava.

Sasuke começou a porta bem lentamente,mas antes espiou como Naruto estava.

Realmente a fantasia era ridí um macacão grande e cinza escuro,que ficava largo demais no corpo dele,as mangas eram coladas e tinham listras preto e branca,enquanto uma ENORME cauda felpuda que mais parecia um espanador listrado descia do meio de suas pernas.

O que o Uchiha não daria para estar em tal traje naquele momento.

E então sem demorar mais, e antes que Naruto derrubasse a porta,ele saiu.

Naruto:HSUAHSUAHSUHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHU!NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE OS MEUS OLHOS ESTÃO VENDO!O TEME VESTIDO DE COELHINHO!HAUHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAA!-O loiro gargalhava escandalosamente.

Sasuke:È.. senhor cauda de espanador listrado.-E deu um pequeno sorrisinho maquiavélico.

Naruto:Você não pode falar nada Sr bundinha de pom pom.-Naruto disse maldoso sorrindo enquento sasuke ficava vermelhinho de raiva já com o sharingan duvida mataria e mutilaria cada pedaçinho de Jiraya.

Mas realmente ninguém podia culpar o pobre Naruto.A roupa dele estava mesmo ridícula.

Ele ao contrario do loiro usava uma camiseta branca bem justa ao corpo,com pelinhos brancos espalhados por toda a extensão do pescoço e nas mãos e pés també barriga havia um fino tecido de seda rosa formando uma forma um pouco oval.E finalmente um pompom de algodão na bunda e também usava um par de calças brancas coladas(OMG CAMERA CAMERAAA HASUAHSUAH/maus crise de riso momentenea n.n/).

Jiraya:Olà!Vejo que já se trocaram e...-Foi interrompido pelas mãos do moreno que agora ameaçavam estrangula-lo.

Sasuke:Tira a gente dessas coisas **agora.**-Disse em tom ameaçador.

Jiraya:Mh...me..deixa...res...pirar...-Sasuke o soltou.-Mas agora entendam,eu não posso fazer ês já assinaram o formulário.Não tem mais volta.

Sasuke bufou alto e Naruto olhou feio para Jiraya.

Naruto:E como è que fazer metade da vila rir da nossa cara vai nos ajudar em alguma coisa?

Jiraya:Bom,o objetivo do teste è fazer que possam lutar em qualquer situação,em qualquer isso as roupas fofinhas!-Jiraya fez um 'V' com as mãos.

"_Que coisa mais gay_"Naruto e Sasuke pensaram juntos.

"_Ò ...sò um gênio como eu poderia pensar nisso!_"Jiraya pensou sorrindo.-Hora de ver como as meninas estão.

Naruto:Elas também estão nessa situação?

Jiraya:Claro,elas também vão fazer o teste!

E então os três andaram atè o ponto em que os "vestiàrios" se encontravam.

WOW.

Sasuke:Sa..ku...ra...?-Não podia ter morrido de desgosto ao se ver na fantasia 'cuti-cuti' e parado no céu dos coelhos.

Era Sakura,mas ela não estava ridícula como ele ou estava de coelhinha também mas a fantasia lhe caìa _perfeitamente._Destacando MUITO mais as curvas delineadas e completamente visíveis pela roupa dela.

A sua fantasia era igual a sua mas a versão feminina não era parecida com o _colan* gay_ que ele vestia,era muito mais parecido com um maiô sò que enfeitado de pelinhos e uma barriguinha ela estava muito gosto...

AA já estavam começando os pensamentos impròrprios!Pare de babar seu BAKA!

Sakura:Por favor...vamos logo com isso e...mfff-Ela pôs a mão sobre a boca para conter o riso mas sem sucesso.-HSUAHUHAUSHUASUASH!Me desculpe mas...Você ta vestido...HUASHUAS!De **coelhinho! **

Sasuke:O/O-Sasuke corou pela forma que ela ria percebeu que Hinata a acompanhava soltando baixos risinhos e as vezes gemidos baixinhos para conter as gargalhadas.A morena estava vestida de sem duvida fofo.Não era uma fantasia que poderia ser considerada _provocante,_ mas enfim nem prestou muita atenção contrario de Naruto que já estava atè se esquecendo de rir dele para contemplar a Hyuuga.

Ao lado deles Jiraya e Tsunade sorriam um para o outro.

"_Nòs realmente somos demais_"Pensaram os dois em uníssono.

Tsunade:Bom...Jà que estão todos prontos,vamos separar as duplas.

Naruto:Como assim duplas?-Perguntou ele,parando por um momento para secar a baba.

Jiraya:Sim,vocês vão lutar em duplas.O Sasuke e a Sakura,e a Hinata e o Naruto.

Os quatro adquiriram uma coloração avermelhada no mesmo instante ao ouvirem as duplas.

Hinata:Por que eu e o Naruto-kun?Eu poderia ir com a Sakura chan!

Jiraya:O Naruto e o Sasuke provavelmente não lutariam direito por rirem um do outro a cada 5 minutos-Disse Jiraya com um ar fingido de aborrecimento-E o Sasuke e Sakura estão atè combinando na fantasia!-Ele exclamou e Tsunade deu um riso discreto.

Sasuke:Hn.

Sakura:Okee...então onde vamos lutar?

Tsunade:Na floresta fora da vila.O treino tem que ser intensivo e não quero nenhum estrago pelas assustar os viajantes.

Sakura:Tsunade sensei ,com todo o respeito mas...COMO È QUE VAMOS ANDAR ATÈ A FLORESTA VESTIDOS ASSIM?

Tsunade:Vocês irão de capa e quando chegarem là tiram para começar.E podem acreditar que eu vou saber se vocês tiraram ou não-Ela disse lançando um olhar intimidador aos quatro que engoliram seco.

Jiraya:Bom...vamos indo já que não temos tempo a perder!-O velho sannin disse antes de desaparecer numa nuvem de fumaça deixando quatro capas pretas em seu lugar.

**Na foresta...**

Sakura estava andando para perto de um arbusto,com Sasuke atraz de ainda de capa.

"_Calma e respira,calma e não pode me fazer perder o controle._" Sasuke pensava ainda angustiado já que sabia o que tinha embaixo do roupão que a rosada usava(ù.u sasuke pervertido)

Sakura:Bom acho que já podemos começar o treino.-Ela disse baixinho,corando enquanto tirava a capa escura.

Sasuke:Hn..-Ele disse tentando se manter indiferente.

"_Vamos là Sasuke!Você foi frio e ignorou todas as pessoas existentes(inclusive a garota com roupas inapropriadas ao seu lado).Então NÃO DEIXE ISSO TER SIDO EM VÃO,E NÃO SE ENTREGA DE BANDEIJA!_"(Uia o orgulho do Sasuke me dà mais medo que a Inner da Sakura O.o)

"_Nossa,não sei se vou conseguir me concentrar na luta.O Sasuke kun ta hilário!Kami sama eu dava qualquer coisa por uma câmera pra não esquecer isso!haushaushahsu_"

Inner Sakura:È dessa vez o Uchiha quebrou a cara bonito!Mas ainda assim ele consegue ser gostoso!

Sasuke:Vamos logo.-Sasuke disse com a voz um pouco alterada,terminando de tirar a capa.

Logo depois Sakura partiu pra cima dele,ainda tentando conter o riso,atirou-lhe algumas shurikens em sua direçã por sua vez ainda distraído não conseguiu desviar direito mas nenhuma lhe feriu diretamente.

O moreno por sua vez agora tentou dar ouvido ao orgulho e se concentrar _apenas_ na que o Jiraya-barra-homem-morto,disse o teste faria muita diferença pra eles.

Os dois continuavam lutando,mas ao mesmo tempo completamente estavam desconcentrados.E não era por causa da roupa diga-se de passagem,(ta mentira era sim,mas sò uma parte).

Mas de repente Sakura desferiu-lhe um chute na barriga tão forte(tipo MUI FUERTE MI AMIGO!),e como no momento Sasuke estava distraido não percebeu,e sendo assim,não se desviou recebendo por completo o golpe mortal da Haruno.

E também atravessando duas arvores(O.O' Medooo).

Sakura:Sasuke kun!-Ela correu desesperada em direção à ele quando percebeu o que havia feito.

No caso de Sasuke ele apenas via um monte de Sakuras coelhinhas pulando ao redor dele cantando uma musiquinha bem tosca(podem escolher a que vocês quiserem pra ouvir viu?).

Sasuke:Sa...k..ura...-Ele falava meio inconsciente com a pancada na(s) arvores.E também passando meio mal por causa do estomago que provavelmente estava se desintegrando lentamente dentro dele.

Sakura:Sasuke kun você esta bem?-Ela perguntou extremamente preocupada

"_Isso è alguma piada?Depois de me distrair fazendo eu não prestar atenção em nada,e depois me fazer ter uma hemorragia interna logo depois de atravessar umas três arvores ela ainda me pergunta se eu estou BEM?_".Nem preciso falar quem pensou isso nè?

Sasuke:Se esta..r..bem...for..ugh...ter uma...hemorra...gia..interna...então..eu nunca...estive melhor...-Depois Sasuke apenas soltou um gemido Sakura ainda mais preocupada,já com lagrimas nos olhos.

Sakura:Gomen Sasuke kun!Eu achei que você iria desviar do chute.-Sakura disse apoiando a cabeça do Uchiha em seu colo e cuidando do ferimento no estomago com um chackara verde.

No mesmo instante a raiva,as dores,e as respostas sarcásticas que Sasuke tinha se dissiparam ao sentir o corpo delicado da kunoichi cuidando dele tão cuidadosamente,e também sentir o calor acolhedor das suas mãos pequenas(e mortais,não se esqueçam)emanando um chackara que agora curava suas feridas.

Era incrível como Sakura era completamente contraditória em praticamente tudo.O rosto delicado com feições inocentes e angelicais,davam a impressão de se estar na presença do ser mais puro ser do mundo(que de certa forma era meio verdade).Mas logo se observava o corpo desenvolvido e cheio de curvas que faziam qualquer um babar(seja de inveja ou a baba mesmo).

Depois,as mãos que no caso,elas poderiam tanto destruir(as arvores e o estomago de Sasuke eram provas concretas),quanto curar e serem gentis.

Também tinha o temperamento,hora explosivo e assustador,hora carinhoso e amável.

Sem duvida Haruno Sakura era a criatura mais imprevisível do mundo agora.Não era como antes que ele todo o dia esperaria a mesma coisa vinda dela:entrar no campo/reclamar com Kakashi/bater no Naruto/lançar-lhe elogios e encher o seu ego com palavras doces e meigas/ser protegida pelos companheiros na missão/voltar para casa lhe dando boa noite.

Era sempre essa ordem.E ele some por alguns anos e tudo fica de cabeça para baixo.

Mas de certa forma ele gostava ainda mais das coisas mais decidida,forte,e cabelos róseos agora um pouco maiores,as lindas esmeraldas que a mesma insistia em colocar para fascina-lo no lugar dos olhos,e os lindos lábios vermelhos que deviam ter gosto de moran...

"_Não.È melhor não posso sentir nada pela Sakura...respira fundo e se acalma você ainda è um Uchiha._"

Sakura:Sasuke kun?-A sua voz doce e confusa o tirou por um momentos de seus devaneios.

Sasuke:O que?

Sakura:Por que você està me olhando desse jeito?-Ela perguntou um pouco corada e orgulhosa de si mesma.

Sim ela era mulher,sabia que chamava a atenção,e tambèm sabia perfeitamente identificar quando estavam secando-a descaradamente como o Uchiha fazia no momento.

Sasuke:Bom...eu..sò estava pensando em como as coisas mudaram desde que eu voltei.-"_Louvado seja o ser humano genial que inventou as meias-verdades!_"Ele rosto ainda estava um pouco vermelho,mas era mujito pouco para aHaruno notar.

Sakura:Hn.-Disse desapontada.

Sasuke:Bem...acho que agora já consigo andar normalmente e...-Sasuke tentou se levantar mas as dores abdominais ainda não tinham desaparecido e este ficou sem equilíbrio,caindo por cima de Sakura.

"_Ôou_"Pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Naquelas circunstancias Sasuke já não agüentava fantasias já tinham sido uma prova IMENSA de seu auto controle mas ficar a menos de 5 centìmetros dos lindos lábios rosados de uma garota vestida (com_ aquela_ roupa)de coelinho era demais.

Mesmo com as dores abdominais ele se sentou e puxou-a para seus em um beijo quente e necessitado.

No começo Sakura se assustou com o movimento brusco e com o ato repentino,mas logo ela entreabriu a boca para que a língua dele fosse de encontro com a dela,nesse contato tão esperado.

Sasuke também já não sabia mais o que em sua vida tinha provado algo tão intenso,maravilhoso e _doce._Sim os lábios rosados eram doces mais não eram enjoativos.Não tinha descrição,ele apenas queria mais.

E então eles ficaram se beijando,aproveitando do tão desejado momento atè que faltou ar.

Inner Sakura:DROGA DE PULMÕESSSS!

Sakura:Sasuke kun...-Depois de ouvir seu nome o moreno a envolveu mais delicadamente em seus braços dando lhe um selinho.

Sasuke:Shhh...Não precisa dizer mais nada...mas agora temos que voltar e anunciar para a vila toda que estamos namorando.

Sakura:Es..ta...mos?-Ela disse em choque.

Sasuke:Claro que sim.-Ele disse convicto.E depois de provar,mesmo por poucos segundos dos lábios,do carinho,e do amor dela,já era suficiente para se tornar extremamente possessivo com relação à sua delicada lembrou-se de uma possibilidade incomoda-A menos que você não queira.-Ele disse com a voz sem duvida ele estava mentindo,pois,mesmo se a Haruno o rejeitasse ele lutaria por ela atè convence-la a aceitar o seu pedido.

Sakura no entanto foi mais eficaz em explicar sua -lhe um beijo tão apaixonado e quente o primeiro.

Sasuke sorriu.

Sakura:È...no final temos que agradecer ao Jiraya por esse treino.-A Haruno disse sorrindo.

Mas de repente a ficha de Sasuke caiu.

Sasuke:Jiraya...-Ele rosnou.

Saura:O que foi Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:Você não entendeu Sakura?Foi uma armação!Ele e a Hokage se juntaram pra nos juntar e também ao Naruto e a Hinata!

Sakura:Não acredito!Aaa se eu pego aquele velho...-Ela rosnou com os punhos cerrados-Não que eu seja ingrata por eles nos juntarem mas mesmo assim foi uma armação!E eu ainda tive que usar essa roupa ridícula!

Sasuke:Humm eu acho que você fica super sexy nessas roupas ridículas-O Uchiha disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura:Pena eu não poder dizer o mesmo não è senhor perna longa?-Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

Sasuke:Hmm eu não me antes dos coelhinhos fazerem filhinhos eles tem que matar um certo sannin.-Sasuke disse com um sorriso de canto.

Sakura:È,obrigada por lembrar-Sorriso maligno.-Você mata a Tsunade e eu o Jiraya.

Sasuke:Bom eu queria matar o velho mas...è pegaria mal você matar a sua sensei.

Sakura:E se não me engano eles estão no observando nesse exato momento.-Sakura sorriu olhando para uma pequena lagarta azul que havia perto deles.

**No escritório da Hokage...**

Tsunade:Jiraya è melhor a gente correr porque eles nos descobriram!

Jiraya:Hà eu já esperava isso do Sasuke!Ràpido,diga para a Shizune qua você saiu à negócios políticos para Suna e eu fui como escolta.

Tsunade:Bom...não acho que eles vão engolir essa mas pelo menos estaremos a salvo por umas semanas.-Disse a loira pondo algumas roupas em uma bolsa.

Jiraya:Hehee,vamos là entã não è melhor desconjurar aquela lagartinha tosca?

Tsunade:TOSCA È A MÃE!Aquela lagartinha è muito mais fofa que você!

Jiraya:Ta,mas vamos logo antes que os dois cheguem!-Tsunade sorriu com o tom de desespero do velho sannin e pegou sua mão,fazendo ambos desaparecerem numa nuvem de fumaça.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Back stage(maus `e que num deu pra escrever certo porque o ~ num tava parando no 'a')

Kashiri:ois gente como vai?estou falando bem baixinho debaixo de uma mesinha poque o Sasuke kun e a Sakura chan esttao um pouquinho bravos comigo por eu ter vestido eles de coelhinho nessa fic...mas espero que os meus queridos leitores tenham gostado da minha primeiriss`ima one foi especial pra duas pessoas que sempre tao ai me dando forca(maus a grafia pessima mais o pc ta meio doidinho e num ta colaborando com os ascentos n.n)...

Sasuke:SUA TRAIDORA DE UMA FIGA ONDE VOCE TA ESCONDIDA!

Kashiri:como eu disse eles estao meio bravos...mas como eu dizia essa fic eh pra dai chan e pra cristiane chan!-Passos furiosos adentram a sala

Sasuke:PODE SAIR DA`I SUA VIGARISTA!EU SEI QUE VOCE ESTA AQUI!

Sakura:COMO VOCE NOS POIS EM ROUPAS DE COELHO?

Kashiri:ops...-Sasuke `a pega pelo colarinho com uma kunai na mao.

Kashiri:WAAAA!Nao me favor mandem reviews para me salvar sa ira do Sasuke kun!

Sasuke:VOCE ME PAGA AGORA!

...

**Transmissao OFF**


End file.
